disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Fist
|personality = Heroic, kind, compassionate, childish, immature, friendly, selfless, naive, optimistic, idealistic |appearance = |occupation = |alignment = Good |affiliations = Order of the Crane Mother Rand Enterprises Defenders |family = Wendell Rand (father) Heather Rand (mother) |friends = Luke Cage, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Colleen Wing, Claire Temple, Karen Page, Stick, Ward Meachum, Joy Meachum, Lei Kung, Davos |enemies = Harold Meachum, Bride of Nine Spiders, Scythe, Elektra Natchios, The Hand |likes = |dislikes = |powers = Chi Augmentation Iron Fist Punch Master Martial Artist |weapons = |fate = |quote = }} Iron Fist (real name Daniel "Danny" Thomas Rand) is a martial artist superhero from Marvel Comics. Background Powers *'Chi Magic:' After plunging his fists into the molten heart of Shou-Lao, Rand received the power of the Iron Fist, allowing him to access Chi Magic to enhance his natural abilities to extraordinary levels. **'Peak Human Strength:' Iron Fist's physical strength is higher than that of an ordinary teenage male due to the intense training of martial arts. **'Peak Human Agility:' Iron Fist has proven to be at the peak of agility and his movement and bodily coordination. **'Peak Durability:' Iron Fist was able to survive any blows without any visible injury. **'Iron Fist Punch:' By focusing his chi and drawing it to his hand, he can make his fist superhumanly powerful. Iron Fist can shatter bricks, wood, and can rip through steel and he can punch through his opponents with no physical injury to himself or his hand. **'Peak Human Reflexes:' Iron Fist's reactions are more alert than any normal human being. His reflexes are so efficient he can dodge Venom's incoming attacks with precision and accuracy. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Danny is one of the greatest martial artists who has ever walked the earth. Danny is a master of K'un-Lun's martial arts. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Danny has proven himself to be a skilled acrobat and is able to perform aerial maneuvers with ease. *'Multilingual:' He can speak fluent American English, Chinese, and has a limited vocabulary in Japanese. *'Weapons Master:' He has been trained in the use of almost all martial arts weapons. *'Nervous System Control:' Rand has complete control over his nervous system enabling him to; deaden himself to pain, resist the effects of drugs or poisons, limit the spread of toxins in his bloodstream, and even slow down his bleeding rate. He also is able to pass lie detector tests. *'Pressure Point Locator:' Rand can locate different pressure points on a human's body; incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person. He has shown himself to be capable of landing pressure point attacks on the likes of Spider-Man. Appearances Marvel Animated Universe [[The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes|The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes]] In this incarnation, Iron Fist is apart of the group "Heroes for Hire", along with Luke Cage. Iron Fist and Luke Cage are hired by Henry Pym to track down the thief who stole his Ant-Man suit and equipment, which they agree to as long as he pays well. The pair encounter Mangler and Scythe in the alley who immediately fight them, which resulted in their defeat. After the clash, Fist theorizes that those two ran into the thief in the Ant-Man suit and uses his chi to sense the culprit's arrival. After an encounter with the thief, they discover that the thief is indeed Scott Lang who used Hank's suit to get the money he needs in exchange for his daughter held hostage by Crossfire. They follow Scott and engage Crossfire and his henchmen. After the battle, Fist asks Scott that if he needed a job, which he agrees to and joins the Heroes for Hire. When the Avengers were taken out of time by Kang, Iron Fist is one of the heroes chosen for the new team. He, Luke, Wolverine, Thing, and War Machine act as a distraction while Spider-Man sabotages the time drive and returned the Avengers to the present. Iron Fist participates in the battle against Terrax during the invasion of Galactus. After Galactus was defeated, he leaves to leave credit to the Avengers. ''Ultimate Spider-Man A teenage Danny was raised in K'un-Lun but that was his home and treasure. He had to kill Shou-Lao, a dragon to get his iron fist. Since he killed the dragon, he could put his chi energy into his fists to become Iron fist but something inside him always tells him that he doesn't deserve his iron fists. He kept a dragon on his uniform to symbolize Shou-Lao. His parents were killed by his father's business partner Harold Meachum. He then lived in K'un-Lun with Master Kung, from whom he learned martial arts. He then moved to America and went with S.H.I.E.L.D. to continue his training. In the present, Iron Fist watched the live footage of Spider-Man training and saw some potential in him. He then made a bet with White Tiger that Spider-Man would join the team. Later Spider-Man got into trouble with his Spider-Cycle and his new teammates helped him, and Danny introduced himself to Spider-Man as Iron Fist. After Spider-Man got ambushed by the Frightful Four (sans Trapster) Iron Fist rescued him, along with White Tiger, Power Man, and Nova. After Spider-Man advises him, Iron Fist augments his chi on his right fist and takes care of the Klaw. After the fight, Danny enrolled in Midtown High School along with Sam, Ava, and Luke. Iron Fist was sent to detention by Principal Coulson along with the others. The team was transported to the Helicarrier where they got in contact with Fury, who told them to train. Spider-Man and Nova had a match of who destroys ten machines the fastest, while Iron Fist, Power Man, and White Tiger watched. Iron Fist went along to capture Doctor Doom and prevailed. When they returned to the Helicarrier, Doom was revealed to be a Doombot, who held 5 other mini-robots. The main Doombot attacked the nuclear reactor of the Helicarrier, while Iron Fist helped take care of one of the Doombots. When Iron Fist arrived with the others to the reactor, they all worked together and destroyed the Doombot. Along with the other four, Iron Fist took responsibility for the accident and received a message from Doom. At Midtown High, Danny along with the other team members dragged Peter to the cafeteria. There they laughed Peter out, because of his humiliation in the subway. After the remark from Nova, Danny advised him not to say something before he thought it through. Danny got invited by Peter along with the other team members to Harry's house, which was revealed to be a party and where they got trashed by Harry. After the Venom symbiote arrived, Danny helped the civilians to escape from the party. After that, he arrived at the rooftop along with the others and helped hold off Venom. After Power Man got attached to it, Iron Fist saved him but got attached to it himself and discovered he could read Venom's thoughts, finding out that it was confused and that it wanted Spider-Man. After throwing Spider-Man away, Iron Fist freed himself and got wrapped by the symbiote's substance, he then got freed by the others, although ripping his clothes and leaving him in his underwear, which embarrassed him but he claimed his choice of underwear is a "monk thing". Marvel Cinematic Universe Iron Fist has his own Netflix series that takes place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe alongside Daredevil, Luke Cage, and Jessica Jones, who also form the MCU version of the Defenders. Finn Jones portrays the character. Gallery Trivia *Despite being an important part of his origin as a superhero, Iron Fist's dragon insignia in his chest isn't portrayed in ''Ultimate Spider-Man. *He was first mentioned in the Marvel Cinematic Universe in Iron Man. *Due to the cancellation of his show, it's unknown if Iron Fist was affected by Thanos' fingersnap. External Links *Iron Fist on Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki *Iron Fist on The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Wiki de:Iron Fist nl:Iron Fist Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:American characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Iron Fist characters Category:The Defenders characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Luke Cage characters Category:Immortal Category:Acquired characters